


Months

by LittleGooseWalking



Series: The Adventures of Clint and Natasha in the Avengers Tower [9]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Avengers team - Freeform, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Semi-secret relationship, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGooseWalking/pseuds/LittleGooseWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She told Clint when he called in on video, with the rest of the team (not) subtly eavesdropping. That was their support, not wanting to ruin the moment but not wanting to be left out.<br/>After all, who can say they'd experienced a pregnant assassin and survived?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for this being so late, I haven’t forgotten about it! I did NaNoWriMo in November, and got to 50K :D, and then I got caught up in editing so this was left sitting half finished for weeks!  
> I realise I should have probably told you guys that this was what I was doing, I am sorry for making you all wait, so this one is long to make up for it. Let me know what you think :D

**Months**

 

They all had post-battle rituals; especially since they had become the Avengers. Tony would host movie nights, claiming it was for team bonding and to help Steve catch up on modern culture. Not because he got lonely when Pepper wasn’t around and that wasn’t ready to admit that he needed company after near-death experiences.

Steve’s usually was to go through several punching bags before retiring for the night. Bruce’s was to do . . . science things, with or without Tony. Thor would usually celebrate a victory with Jane in ways that would always lead to sex. But that’s what they counted on. If Thor was being loud enough, no one would hear them.

It was a regular occurrence that had started about 2 years after Clint had brought her in. It was the typical friends with benefits, a stress relief after missions. Then one day: birthdays and holidays were celebrated differently, more kisses, more romance; then came dates and anniversaries and romantic things that Natasha only knew from movies.

In Clint’s room, in the locker he uses for his most valued possession, is a post-it note with I Do scrawled in Clint’s messy writing, and their signatures; it is taped to the wall inside. That was the day that Natasha Romanoff became Natasha Barton, not that anyone would know though.

 

_~Post-Battle of Manhattan~_

 

_Month 1 and 2_

She didn’t even know yet. In fact she was on assignment, and when she got back, she passed Clint in the hallways of the Tower, leaving for his own assignment.

“Fury reckons 2 months, tops.”

Nat nodded, “Have fun.” They never really said much before and after missions, especially separate ones.

Clint scanned the hallways quickly before leaning down, brushing his lips against hers, he whispered, “Always do, sweetheart,” before kissing her deeply.

 

_Month 3_

It was the nausea that had been what caused Bruce to track her down after the others had gone to bed. Bruce had never seen the Black Widow hyperventilate, for someone who was always in control of her emotions, her words, her breathing, everything, she was currently having a panic attack. Bruce was possibly the only one, other than Clint, that she would let hug her as she processed what was going to happen. The little pink plus sign stared back at her, glaring at her, and somehow she could just hear a little voice telling her how fucked up everything was now, that this kid couldn’t have the parents it deserved. No kid deserved a mum with her . . . job and past.

“Clint’s due to be checking in at 10, you should tell him.” Bruce suggested quietly.

Apparently, they hadn’t been as quiet as they had thought. Bruce had picked up on the relationship early on, by mistake, of course. He had ended up on the wrong floor, too focused on his tablet and not where he got off. He’d heard enough to know what activities were going on behind the door he stood in front of, and had promptly left, hoping they hadn’t heard the elevator. Of course they hadn’t, probably couldn’t hear anything over themselves.

“Yeah, just give me a minute.” She found her way to one of the stools, seating herself and staring blankly at the wall.

She told the team first. Clint had yet to check in and she admitted she felt like she could use the support. People seemed to forget that the Black Widow was still human(-enough) and that she did feel scared, that she did worry about the same things, and needed support despite her mission/fighting mask that portrayed complete confidence and capability.

 Upon hearing the news Steve reverted to his 1940’s gentlemen self, Thor gave a loud speech expressing how her offspring will be a mighty warrior, Bruce already knew and Tony was Tony.

“So Spidey is pregnant. We’re gonna have a little hawk running around the tower.” He was stuck between surprise, awe and wanting to tease her. It worried her that none of the others questioned how Tony could possibly know that Clint was the father.

“Does Clint know?” Steve’s question threw her off and distracted Tony from his.

“Y-you know?” “We all do. I want to say that you ‘weren’t that secretive’ but—” Pepper started,

“But you guys really need to keep it down. I can hear you from my floor!” Tony exclaimed, “And next time Barton calls tell him thanks for making the rest of us look bad, with all those screaming orgasms, Pepper’s getting sex ideas.” Tony huffed, but the sly smile that appeared for a moment contradicted his annoyance.

Pepper was smirking as he left with Bruce, returning to the labs, “Don’t worry about it. It’s actually a good thing, for me anyway. It makes him competitive. He’s got a little tally going on in his head; Tony versus Clint.”

 

She told Clint when he called in on video only a few minutes after she had told the team, with the rest of the team (not) subtly eavesdropping. That was their support, not wanting to ruin the moment but not wanting to be left out. Once that first sentence was out – and Clint had reacted, as everyone had tried to convince her he would, positively – the team watched as her smile got bigger and bigger as the two talked about what they would do. Arguing over what colour to paint the room, names, and, knowing that the team was listening, purposefully suggesting that Pepper be the god-mother and father to annoy the boys. The two assassins could hear them fighting over it through the wall.

 

_Month 4_

A sleep riddled Natasha opened her door to find Clint standing there, duffel bag and a box of chocolates in hand.

“Steve told me you were craving chocolate . . .” he trailed off, unsure as to her reaction; after all he had no experience with pregnant woman, let alone  pregnant assassin.

She was wearing one of his button up shirts, because none of her usually-skin-tight clothes fit. He reached out to her and she nodded; his hand came to rest against her abdomen.

“Hi.” He pressed his forehead against hers before leaning down to kiss her.

The kiss left her breathless and she could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks as ever single hormone that she had been suppressing came bubbling back to the surface.

Next thing he knew he was being pulled inside, the door slamming shut behind him. Somehow Natasha had managed to push his pants down along with his boxers as they stumbled to the bedroom. Flat on his back, she straddled him. His hands moved with a familiarity that made Natasha moan. He slowly undid each of the buttons, teasing her until he could lift the shirt over her head, tossing it to the floor to join his clothes. She ground her hips against his and Clint groaned at the contact, feeling her waiting heat through the cotton of her panties.

“This is going to be quick isn’t it?” he asked her,

“You’ve been gone 2 months, I’m pregnant, my hormones are out of control and I’m actually going to take Tony’s advice and climb you like a pole because I am frustrated.”

She was kissing him with force, biting, nipping at his neck as her hand slid down his body to the hardness that was eagerly awaiting attention. He instantly bucked into her hand, as her fingers lightly brushed up his shaft, her thumb rubbing his tip. The guttural moan and sharp intake of breath only encouraged her. 

Gaining control of himself, he hooked his fingers in the waistband of her panties, pulling them down, while Natasha lifted her body. Seconds after her panties hit the floor, he pulled her closer. She made a small noise as he entered her, and Clint knew she was keeping it all in. She was a loud person, extremely vocal when it came to sex, never caring who heard. Clint lowered his head to kiss each breast, revelling in the sensitivity of them and the loud gasp it elicited. He shifted her slightly so he could take one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking it gently, before giving the same attention to the other.

He moved inside of her, and when she was least expecting it, rolled them over. He smirked at the annoyed look she gave him before thrusting again. He moved his free hand down to press on her clit. Natasha bit her lip as the friction caused pleasure to ripple through her as she clenched around him.

Several floors above them, the rest of the team had been watching Pirates of the Caribbean, educating Steve on Johnny Depp.

They all stopped talking, Bruce pausing the film as they tried to figure out what the sound was. When it happened again, Tony groaned, recognising it instantly.

“Guess bird-boy is home.”

Steve gave Tony a confused look, “How do you know?”

“Really? The screaming? It’s how the baby hawk was made in the first place, Capsicle.” Tony clapped him on the shoulder.

Now knowing exactly what Tony meant, Steve’s face grew dark red.

 

_Month 6-7_

Things went from bad to worse, and after several freak outs and four nights sleeping on the couch Clint went to Pepper only for her to inform him that everything Natasha was doing and feeling was perfectly normal, so he went with it. Every time Natasha’s hormones went out of control, he’d be there to comfort her and fix whatever problem had occurred. He paid more attention to what he did or said, for fear of spending the night on the couch.

Tony had found it hilarious when she threw a fit at Thor. She had developed a craving for Poptarts and Jam early in her 6th month, and one day Thor had eaten all four boxes. A pissed off assassin had nothing against an upset, pregnant assassin; especially one named Natasha.

One evening Clint had returned to their room to find Natasha crying because she had only just realised that she couldn’t see her feet anymore and that they hurt all the time and that her back was aching and that she couldn’t even sit the way she liked and she couldn’t eat her favourite foods because the baby didn’t like them and the list went on and on until Clint told her to stop worrying and lie back on the couch. She reluctantly did as she was instructed and watched him through puffy eyes as he disappeared into their bathroom, returning with a bottle of body oil. It had taken Clint a while to find a pregnancy/baby safe body oil that Natasha liked. He massaged her feet first, using a small amount of the oil on her dry soles. She moaned as he worked at the arch in her foot, where it had been hurting the most. Because she couldn’t lie on her stomach anymore, he had her sit up so he could do her back. Slowly working out the stress and knots, he continued until she was beginning to fall asleep.

He continued to relieve her stress throughout the rest of her pregnancy, some ways more than others; others much more pleasurable.

 

_Month 7_

“OH MY GOD WHAT IS THAT!” Tony screeched (in a very “manly” way, as he so claimed when he later defended it), “WHAT IS THAT THING DOING TO THAT WOMAN!”

“What’s going on, Tony?”

“STEVE, DON’T LOOK!”

“OH MY GOD!” Steve turned around as quickly as he had entered but in his haste walked straight into the side of the wall, knocking himself to the ground.

Pepper paused the video and after helping Natasha off of the couch, she made her way to the refrigerator and removed an ice pack. It wouldn’t really do much but it was the thought that counted; not much could injure Captain America, the wall probably suffered more damage than he did.

“What is that!” Tony screeched again, trying to not look in horror at the paused video.

“A birthing video for Natasha.” Pepper explained simply and calmly.

“That!” he pointed to the screen, “is not that ‘beauty of bring a life into the world yadda yadda stuff’ that you had told me about!”

Pepper sighed and passed a glance back at Natasha who rolled her eyes.

“Tony, why are you complaining, it’s not like you have a screaming baby the size of a watermelon popping out of you.” Natasha told him.

“But—but! But, OH MY GOD!”

 

_Month 9_

On June 19th four minutes before midnight, Yulia “Lia” Barton-Romanov was born.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 - post birth
> 
> Rated PG/T

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had two people message me and ask if I was going to continue (after) the pregnancy fic and I figured more of you felt the same way so here you go :D  
> It’s not as long, since this wasn’t entirely planned very well; and Lia is pronounced like Lea/Leah.

2 Hours

“You did great, Nat.” Clint stroked her hair as she cradled their daughter.

“She’s beautiful.”

“And so tiny.” He cooed, lifting up her tiny hand, watching as his daughter wrapped her fingers around his index finger.

It took her a bit to get use to breastfeeding but eventually little Lia latched on and feed greedily. Clint helped her ease her gown so it still covered her other breast while Lia fed. It was weird at first but it didn’t take long for her to settle back and let Lia do her thing. 

Not long after Lia started the door burst open, “Pepper said you guys were allowed visitors—oh god! Sorry!” Tony shielded his eyes as his face turned red.

“Tony, it’s alright.” Natasha laughed, “I’m gonna be doing this heaps anyway so you might as well get use to it.” Natasha calmed Lia, the bang having scared her, before she returned to feeding. 

“Ah, okay.” Tony was surprised that she wasn’t screaming at him or murdering him with her thighs.

“Where are the others?”

“Steve got taken to dinner,” he replied, wiggling his eyebrows, “Pretty nurse asked if he would join her for her break, took him to the cafe downstairs.”

“And this wouldn’t be part your doing, would it?” Clint asked,

“Well maybe someone suggested that he thought she was pretty but was very shy.”

“Tony!” 

“He was happy enough! I swear he looked glad when she took his hand and took charge of the situation!” He protested.

“What about Bruce?”

“He went home, said to say sorry, but he said it was getting stressful because as a doctor he said he knew the type of things that could go wrong and so he went home to calm down, but he said he’d be back in the morning.”

“Pepper’s out getting your present; she forgot it in the rush to get here. She told me to come in and say ‘hi’ since none of the others were here to do so. I actually have no idea what she got for your daughter but she was really excited, something about getting your baby her first stuffed animal. I figured I could just build her a little suit when she gets older. Besides, no one will mess with my niece when she’s got her own iron woman suit.” Tony beamed.

He meant well so the two assassins didn’t protest. Yet. 

 

1 Week

No sleep. That was their life now. Lia was fussy on who put her to sleep, some days it was Clint, others it was Natasha, mostly Clint though. Natasha was only her favourite when it was feeding time. Lia was very much a daddy’s girl. That was until she got a nappy rash while Clint had been forced to go to headquarters and report on their situation and when they could return to work. Lia had calmed down after a soothing bath and some rash-powder and when Clint returned home he found his two girls asleep on the couch. Lia had wrapped her fingers in Natasha’s hair and her head tucked against Nat’s neck.

 

3 Months

“Are you sure?” Natasha asked, looking around the room at the others; Clint was holding Lia while the grown men cooed over her.

Little Yulia was the most spoiled 3 month old; she was surrounded by Uncles who couldn’t get enough of her. Thor had been impressed with the tiny Avenger’s loud cries; Steve had gotten all smitten and couldn’t get over how tiny her fingers were; Tony became a baby-cooing pile of feelings; Pepper had managed to prevent Tony from building a self-helping crib, twice. 

But now Natasha was worried about leaving her alone, not because Lia would be alone with the other Avengers, she couldn’t be safer, but she was scared to leave her as her mother. 

“Nat, I wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t sure.” Pepper told her, “You two need a break, it’s been three months, when was the last time you and Clint had a night alone, not interrupted.”

It was true, they hadn’t had time alone since before Lia’s birth. They had one night when she had fallen asleep early; she had slept through the night the night before so they had (mistakenly) figured she would again that night only to be interrupted by her cries and her refusal to go back to sleep. The frustration was evident to the others the next morning. 

But it wasn’t just that, it was everything else as well: they hadn’t had a proper night’s sleep in weeks, let alone a chance to just sit down and relax; every thought was on their daughter, if she was safe, did she need feeding, did she need to be changed, was she still breathing in the middle of the night. Thor had mistakenly mentioned that on Asgard they have a guard standing watch over newborns because sometimes they would stop breathing in their sleep. Neither had slept properly after that. 

“I don’t want her to burden you, I know you have heaps dealing with Tony when he won’t sleep.”

“It is fine, I promise.”

“Okay. There’s breast milk in the fridge that I pumped this morning, the diaper bag is by the couch—”

“It’s okay, we’ll sort everything out just go, have alone time, sleep.” 

Natasha was both glad and nervous; she wanted, no she needed time off, she wasn’t use to having such a life fully dependant on her (Clint could take care of himself, most of the time) but she loved Yulia dearly, she didn’t want to leave her. 

She watched as Pepper made her way over to Clint, filling him. His smile widened as he handed their daughter to Pepper. Lia liked Pepper because of her long hair; it was something to play with, like with Thor’s. 

“So, what do you want to do with our free time?” Clint asked her when they got back to their room.

“Honestly, I just want to sleep.” She sounded exhausted.

Suddenly, Clint picked her up bridal style, carrying her to the bedroom before placing her on the bed. He pulled out two pairs of boxers and a shirt for them to sleep in and within seconds they were both snoring. 

Halfway through the night Clint woke to find Natasha sitting upright against the headboard.

“What’s wrong?”

“Yulia usually wakes up around now, for a feeding.” She crossed her arms, a habit she had developed when her breasts started aching, usually because they were heavy.

“Do you want the pump?”

“Yeah.” She whispered. 

She filled a bottle and placed it into the fridge to feed Yulia if they had a day out and returned to bed.

“Feel better?”

“Not really. I miss her.”

“She’s fine, Pepper adores her and Tony wouldn’t risk any experiments with her around.”

“I know that but—I like being a mother. I didn’t think I’d be good at it and now we actually have time alone and all I want is her.” Natasha sank down into the mattress and let Clint pull her closer, wrapping his arms around her.

“That’s normal you know? The doc said this would happen the first few times that you would be separated, like going back to work.”

“Speaking of which, and to change the subject to stop me getting teary, when do we go back?” she asked him,

“Fury gave us another month.”

“Really? Both of us?”

“Yeah, something about us never cashing in on vacation time.” Clint smiled, “Not every day two assassins go on maternity and paternity leave at the same time.”

“She’s half yours, she’s going to be a little terror because of your genes when she starts walking.”

“My genes? What about yours? She’s gonna be giving teenage boys heart attacks when she grows up! Sure know you did me.” 

“But you loved it.” She teased, giving him a lingering kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’d honestly prefer to end this with the first chapter and where I did but I like making you guys happy with things you’re interested in reading too, so this time I’ll cave; that and I felt guilty because I have a tendency to not update regularly (and I’m sorry!)
> 
> Now, back to the one shots for the series, I have the next one thought out-ish, and I’m setting myself deadlines, a week or less (for the next month or so), nag me if you have to, guilt me into getting out of bed before noon and start writing! I am writing for you guys, but I’m on summer holidays so sleeping all day and wasting two months is kinda my thing, so nag away you amazing readers!


End file.
